


Bowling Shenanigans

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: A bowling trip with the RFA can only be serious for too long, especially if Saeyoung has anything to do about it.More self-indulgence, this time with an OT3.





	Bowling Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea and thought it would be both cute and rather hilarious. Which is was. Kind of.
> 
> A Self-Indulgent work, if that ain't your thing, then this isn't for you!

The sounds of clattering pins broke me from my thoughts as a voice in my ear whispered against it. “It’s your turn, kitten,” Saeyoung whispered, the smirk prominent on his face. I jumped, hearing his grumbles as he slowly pushed me off his lap. Ever since we entered the building and started this game, Saeyoung pulled me into his lap and kept me there. I didn’t mind it at all, although the rest of the RFA seemed to joke about it.

All except for Jumin.

The jealousy was prominent in his tight-lipped frown and folded arms across his chest. Even in such a casual setting, he was dressed so nice, his sleeves rolled up even though he wasn’t even bowling. In fact, the way over here Saeyoung and Yoosung had to explain the game to him. All the while Zen insulting him on how stupid he was. Which didn’t last too long before I was glaring daggers at him, forcing him to shut up and leave my Jumin alone.

Zen, of course, kept this going when we arrived. I tried to roll my eyes and ignore it, but it was very hard. Saeyoung held my side, squeezing gingerly and trying to keep me calm. He tried to make small jokes towards Zen, knowing that if he mocked Jumin I’d kill him. Eventually, it became even more ridiculous, and I had to stop it before this entire afternoon was ruined.

I stood up from Saeyoung’s lap, squeezing Jumin’s arm as I passed. He watched me walk past, eyes falling just a bit with a small smile creeping onto his face. I’d never let him forget how I’m here for him. Even when I wish Saeyoung he’s always on my mind. The same goes for the other. I love them both to death, and I would do anything for them.

Saeyoung whistled at me when I leaned down to pick up my bowling ball, winking playfully when I looked over my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes, watching him bolt over to Jumin and elbow him in the side. “Sae, what the hell are you whispering about?” I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

“Nothing, honey!”

“C'mon, Ashley! You can yell at Seven later!” Yoosung whined impatiently.

He was ready for his turn, wanting to kick Seven’s ass. They’d already made a bet, which I thought was absolutely ridiculous. Especially since Yoosung was naive enough to agree to stupid terms. I felt bad for him, but I couldn’t say anything. I kind of wanted to see how it’d turn out.

“Oh? Is Yoosungie impatient to lose?” Saeyoung laughed.

“You’re the one who should be scared! I’m already leading by ten points!”

“That’s because you accidentally rolled a strike,” Zen said with a roll of his eyes.

Jaehee also rolled her eyes, but at all of the men around her. She locked eyes with me, giving that same ‘kill me now look’. I laughed, holding a thumbs up in an attempt to lighten her mood a bit. This was why the entire group didn’t do much together like this aside from party meetings.

Oddly enough this was them at their best.

Spinning on my heels, I let out a heavy sigh and narrowed my eyes in concentration. I blocked out the voices behind me, ignoring the eyes that I knew were on me. Although, I did hear Saeyoung cheering me on which was nice. I giggled, hearing him hooting and hollering from behind me.

With a quick eye roll, I stepped forward and took my shot. The ball rolled fairly quickly, going straight down the middle and hitting a smooth strike. It was my first one of the day, and I was very excited about it. A loud cheer came from me as I jumped up, spinning around and jogging back to my seat.

“Nice one, babe!” Saeyoung shouted, lifting his hand to give me a high five.

“What?! Woah! I’m kinda impressed,” Zen chimed in.

Yoosung groaned, sulking into his chair with defeat. I giggled, squeezing into a seat between Jumin and Saeyoung. I turned towards Jumin, smiling gently as his eyes searched my own. “From what I’ve seen, that’s a good roll, is that right?” He asked, cutely.

“Yup. You’re so right.”

I smiled, leaning a little closer and slipping my fingers through his own. Jumin smiled, leaning his head on my own in return. It took him a while to get used to showing affection in public, let alone in front of the RFA. But I helped him get passed the worry, only wanting to make him comfortable and feel loved. Plus, since Saeyoung loves showing affection anywhere possible, I didn’t want him to feel left out.

We watched Yoosung bowl next, sticking his tongue out at Saeyoung as he teased him for being terrible at the game. I laughed, pulling on the shoulder of my other boyfriend. “Lighten up on him, will you?” I asked. Saeyoung looked at me with a smirk, shaking his head and returning to the teasing he had started.

Yoosung ended up hitting only two of the pins, falling back to his seat and slumping like he’d just been beaten up. Saeyoung grinned triumphantly, shouting at how he was totally going to take the game. I tried to tell him to stop, but once he gets started it’s hard to get him to calm down.

“I’ll show you how it’s done,” Zen said, cracking his knuckles on his way to the front.

He slipped his fingers through his gray bowling ball, turning around to wink in my direction. I scrunched up my nose, hearing the laughter beside me. “I’ll have you in my arms in no time, Ashley. Just don’t look at me too hard. You might faint, and I wouldn’t want to harm a lady,” He said, elegantly.

Saeyoung laughed, giggling like a child as he clutched his stomach. I pursed my lips, cheeks flushed as I made a face in Zen’s direction. I loved the kid. I really did. He was a friend of mine, but that confidence was a little much sometimes. Especially when I was clearly taken. By the two men who were sitting literally right beside me.

Zen narrowed his eyes at Saeyoung, turning around and quickly bowling his turn. I bit my bottom lip, holding back my own laughs as Saeyoung finished his own fits of giggles. We watched the man roll a decent turn, only one pin left over. It wasn’t the one he wanted, but he still made some grand gesture on his way back to kiss the back of my hand.

Jumin nor Saeyoung liked that.

But Saeyoung had ways of getting him back.

Jumin, on the other hand, was fed up with it.

“I would be careful how you touch someone that doesn’t belong to you,” Jumin said, speaking up in a growl like tone.

“She doesn’t belong to you, idiot. Ashley is a lady and should be treated like one! Definitely not someone that should be touched by your slimy hands.”

“I would never treat her like anything less than the best. But our relationship isn’t really any of your business.”

“Y'know, he’s right,” I said, “I’m not anyone’s property, and even if I was you’re definitely not my type, Zen.”

Zen opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud laugh of Saeyoung. But this wasn’t a usual laugh. It was a nervous one that seemed to be a way to silence our conversation. Everyone glances at him, looking confused and a little irritated.

“Let’s just get back to the game,” He said, “I still gotta beat Yoosung.”

“You will not beat me!”

I giggled, lifting my eyes to see Zen wandering off back to his seat. Not before he apologized to me for his rudeness, and glaring daggers at Jumin. Rolling my eyes, I smiled over at the man once again and leaned up to kiss his cheek. His dark eyes widened, face turning a soft pink.

“Don’t listen to him. You know that I think you deserve the world,” I said.

“Thank you, Ashley. Zen’s words don’t bother me. Not when I have you.”

“Good.”

It was my turn to lean against him, laying my head against his shoulder. We watched the others bowl their turns, and then before long, it was mine again. So far Saeyoung was in the lead, with Yoosung at the bottom behind Jaehee who wasn’t really playing her best. He had his head on the table, completely spent and angry.

I readied myself once again, listening to Saeyoung’s advice on how I should stand. Yoosung complained a bit about him helping me and cheating, but Saeyoung didn’t care. He held up a thumbs up, smirking mischievously and adjusting his glasses. I rolled my eyes, stepping forward and giving my best shot.

A spare.

At this point, Yoosung knew he wasn’t going to win and accepted his defeat. This made Saeyoung extremely happy, and he definitely wasn’t going to let anyone forget this day. “I’ve never bowled that good in my life,” I said to Jumin and Saeyoung, chuckling under my breath.

“Maybe we’re your good luck charm,” Saeyoung suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Maybe so.”

I smiled, alternating a kiss on the cheek for either man, watching their cheeks darken. Giggling under my breath, I settled in my seat and watched the rest of the game unfold. Saeyoung ended up winning the entire thing, which led to Zen and Yoosung accusing him of cheating. Jaehee and I didn’t seem to care, ready to head out before the place threw us out.

As far as the bet was concerned, Yoosung ended up having to wear a dog costume for a week straight. It was definitely the most hilarious and cutest thing that I have ever seen. Saeyoung made sure to steal photos for blackmail later on, and we all promised to never go bowling again.

But Jumin, Saeyoung, and I might just come back for a date.

Maybe next time we’ll show him how to actually play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you wanna see more, I do post on my tumblr! (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
